


[COMIC] One Life, One Encounter 一期一会

by hanhanphann



Series: Hedric Artworks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Doujinshi, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Hedric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Comic - Freeform, blame jkr not me sjskskjsh, fan comic, ビーエル, ボーイズ ラブ, 同人誌
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanphann/pseuds/hanhanphann
Summary: September 2nd 1995: In Harry's fifth year, Hogwarts acquired a new teacher.[同人誌] 『一期一会』One Life, One EncounterHedric Illustbook - Cedric x Harry PG-13





	[COMIC] One Life, One Encounter 一期一会

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Disclaimer:
> 
> This is a non-profit fan comic illustrated by [Han Phan](https://www.instagram.com/hanhanphann/) (hanhanphann).  
> The story is based on [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237570) written by the lovely [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery) (aka holy Godmother of Hedric fanfics)  
> \- thank you so much again for letting me base this on your story, I'm sorry that this trash isn't worthy of your fic!  
> All canon characters are the wonderful creations by JK Rowling.  
> This is purely for the entertainment of this lovely community. Enjoy!  
>   
>   **※ 無断転載やめてください**  
>   
>  たのしんでください

  


 

 

###### Afterword:

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Ichi-go ichi-e (一期一会) [it͡ɕi̥.ɡo it͡ɕi̥.e] is a Japanese four-character idiom (yojijukugo) that describes a cultural concept of treasuring the unrepeatable nature of a moment. The term has been translated as "for this time only," and "once in a lifetime." The term reminds people to cherish any gathering that they may take part in, citing the fact that any moment in life cannot be repeated; even when the same group of people get together in the same place again, a particular gathering will never be replicated, and thus each moment is always a once-in-a-lifetime experience.


End file.
